


Dance with the Devil

by Vulnonapix



Series: Basement [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Piers is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Relationships: Piers & Giratina
Series: Basement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: I Bet You Weren’t Expecting THIS (character to be so badass)





	Dance with the Devil

Piers felt watched.

He tried to blame it to his anxiety or Team Yell, but it is something.

But he just can't put his finger on it.

Maybe it's because Soren and Lucina haven't been in the basement lately.

Reluctantly, they were both brought to a 'meeting' by Arceus.

Piers grins briefly at the thought.

For the fact that both are worshiped as gods, their behavior reminds him extremely of his own, when Rose wants something from him.

Still, he's worried about them .

Sure they are legendary Pokémon, but Arceus is the God...

Piers suddenly turns around and grabs his head.

"What the hell? Weren't there just two red lights?"

Is he going crazy now?

He shakes his head briefly and walks towards the elevator.

Maybe his friends can help him to dispel that feeling ...

When he finally reached the Basement , he immediately knew something was wrong.

Normally Mask and Cover would jump at him immediately, but it's quiet today.

Far too quiet ...

He reaches for his Pokeballs just to remember that he left his partners at home.

Piers scratches his head briefly and continues.

'Hopefully everyone is Fine.'

He thinks and enters the Commonroom.

"Are you kidding me?"

He asks when he sees the big Pokémon in front of him.

'So you are the human whom Mewtwo and Darkrai have chosen as partner ... You are much smaller than I expected.'

Giratina said, and Piers suddenly felt like he just aged fifty years.

"Aha."

He says and Giratina continues to speak.

'You know, Arceus is very worried. A mortal who has two legendary Pokémon on his side ... Such a thing is very rare, especially when the two Pokémon couldn't be more different. Arceus sees you as a danger and wants to know which side you are on. '

Piers rubs his head briefly and then shakes it.

"You get it wrong. Soren and Lucina are not my partners. They are friends, yes, but I do not fight with them. I am not on either side ... I try to remain impartial in almost everything."

Then he says, sounding pretty bored.

'A-but don't you want to have wealth? Proudness? People who adore you, Yes. Don't you wanna become a god? '

Giratina asked, sounding rather confused and desperate.

He couldn't understand why a human would do this without a win for himself  
. 

"That would be too much stress for me. But if I wanted something, it would want to make my city feel better again."

He replies and reaches into his jacket.

"Are you hungry? I have some curry ingredients here and it should be ready in half an hour."

Giratina looks at Piers and Piers looks back.

'Yes, I wouldn't mind.'

Piers goes to a small kitchen island and starts to cook something.

'Why did you give Mewtwo and Darkrai nicknames when they are not your partners?'

Giratina asks after a few minutes.

"Well Soren feels more comfortable with this name than with his real name and Lucina was the name of his old Trainer. It's also easier to talk about them outside like this."

Giratina nods briefly and Piers comes back out of the kitchen with a pot in his hand.

He hands it to the Pokémon and sits on a couch.

"Where are the other Pokemon actually?"

Piers asks after a few minutes and Giratina looks up from his meal.

'Don't worry, they're fine. Where did you learn to cook like that? '

Says it and Piers sighs briefly.

"I taught myself ..."

He doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Tell me, why are you here and not at this meeting?"

Giratina looks at him and then on the floor.

That a person or anyone else would ever ask him something like that ...

'Arc- they don't want me there. I'm an outsider, a plague. '

Giratina is startled when the human touches his face.

"It's like you don't belong."

Piers finishes his sentence and Giratina looks at him in astonishment.

Who would have thought that humans could be so sensitive ...

"I know how you feel. When I started being arena leader, I always had the feeling that the other arena leaders hate me and look down on me. But one day one of them approached me and asked what I was having against him. It probably came across as if I didn't want to have anything to do with them. We spoke out and now I feel pretty comfortable among them. Maybe it's similar in your case. I'm sure at least Lucina and Soren will listen to you. "

Giratina feels like his eyes have been opened.

This person was incredible.

Not like everyone else on this planet.

His whole being cries out for understanding and security, born of former despair and fear to, protect others.

No wonder Darkrai and Mewtwo are bound to him.

"If you want you can talk your soul out of my body. I have no plans today. My basement will always be open to you."

Giratina wants that too.

'Who is that, can you give me a name then? '

Piers looks at him a little startled before he leads his hand to his chin.

"A name for you ... Would you prefer a feminine or a masculine name?"

"II don't know ..."

The concept of gender is confusing for Giratina.

"Hm how about Grima? It's a name that can be used for all genders."

Giratina thinks about the name again.

'Grima. G-r-i-m-a. Grima. '

He likes that name.

For the first time in hundreds of years, Grima smiles and feels that this will often happen with his human.


End file.
